An Avenger of Magic
by lostfeather1
Summary: He had lost everything and everyone that mattered. And just when he wanted it to end, Death appears. He now finds himself in a new world where he is a one of a kind, in more ways than one. He makes new friends, some more interesting than others. But when he's finally living his life, it's being threatened. So, Harry Potter comes forth as a possible Avenger of Magic.
1. Prologue: Too Much

**Hello all, I present my Harry Potter and Avergers Crossover. Yes, I absolutely LOVED the Avengers movie. Merlin, I couldn't get enough of it and I am determined to buy it when it is released on DVD. MUST HAVE IT! **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this story of mine and tell me what you think. **

* * *

**Prologue- Too Much**

_'It's over... It's finally over...'_ He stood only a few feet from where the Dark Lord had scattered away, like little pieces of paper that were set on fire. Ashes that scattered in the wind. Now, he could finally have a moment to reflect back on all those years of trying to put an end to all the danger and evil that had been inflicted on the world. Magic, Harry had come to realise, was the most dangerous gift of all. It could be used for good, or evil. Harry was one of the 'good' people. He had been training for the past three years for this moment. Now, he had fulfilled the prophecy...

But at what cost?

He beloved parents; Lily nee Evans and James Potter, died, leaving Harry with the love and protection of his mother.

Cedric Diggory; his friend and fellow contestant in the Triwizard Tournament, lost his life to a ratty traitor.

Sirius Black (Padfoot); his loving godfather, killed for protecting him.

Albus Dumbledore; the greatest wizard of all time and a grandfather figure in Harry's life, had lost his life to a man who was thought to be a traitor.

Alastor (Mad Eye) Moody; a brilliant teacher who had protected him till the end.

Severus Snape, a supposed traitor but was a loyal spy to the Order of the Pheonix, had died at the hands of Voldemort's familiar, Nagini, but had lived long enough to give Harry the truth of Snape's deception.

Remus Lupin (Moony); his caring second godfather that died shortly after killing Fenrir Greyback, as revenge for him being a werewolf.

Nymphadora Tonks; a great Auror and wife of Remus Lupin.

His friends that he had lost in battle, most of all them being Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They had died while killing Voldemort's familiar, Nagini.

Another friend also being Fred Weasley and just thinking of how George, his twin, must be feeling was too hard for Harry.

Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Collin Creevey, dear friends and members of the DA, Harry had broken down and thought his world had shattered when he was told of the death of Luna Lovegood. Others had died for his sake, most of them being courageous Gryffindors, were lost in the battle. It was hard for Harry to believe that all those who had died with only the hope of fighting to win on their minds and in their hearts. If there was one life that Harry was relieved that had survived, it was his friend Draco Malfoy.

No one had believed that Harry and Draco were friends, well, they were more. They treated each other like brothers and had bonded after the end of fourth year and the return of the Dark Lord. Harry and Draco had talked and came to the same conclusion, fight Voldemort and together. Draco had fallen apart when his mother had died in the war, his father following behind, but left Draco with parting words of: "Family always comes first." Harry had comforted him, and was happy when Draco didn't push him away.

However those lives that were lost were the price for winning this cursed dark war.

Was it worth it?

_'No... Nothing was worth this... Not even the world...'_

And with that, Harry stumbled his way through the grounds of a place he had once called home. Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place of magic and filled with wonder. Now, it was nothing but a pile of rubble and ruin. The sky was dark, night had fallen. Everything had gone deathly quiet. So he walked and didn't stop. He didn't turn back. He wanted to leave, go somewhere that would allow him to live the rest of his life in peace. He was done with the world of magic.

He wanted to go home.

It was the next second that Harry heard the sound of a huffing snort. Startled, Harry spun around to see himself in front of a Thestral. He hadn't seen them since his fifth year, and it was still quite a shock to see the beautiful creature before. Harry stood still and silent, observing the creature yet was curious at the approach.

It nudged him in the chest, pouring the ground with its skeletal hoof. Harry was confused to say the least, but gently stroked the snout of the tall beast.

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously.

The beast nudged him again and trotted off into the Forbidden Forest. Not knowing where this would lead to, Harry took his chances and followed the creature into the forest, after all, what could be worse than battling the Dark Lord?

**"Yes, what indeed."** Harry froze where he stood. Pure terror washed over him like a tidal wave. He could think of why he felt this way. It wasn't a Dementor, the area was not colder than usual, but he felt a terrible shiver down his spine. Also, he hadn't been seeing any haunting memories to indicate that a Dementor was attacking him. He took deep breaths and slowly turned around, only to come face to face with the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen. Black hair was floating in an nonexistent wind. Parlor skin that glowed in the dark, but radiant night. Harry couldn't tear his emerald eyes away from the man's black eyes with silver irises. They were beautiful and unique like his own. Though the man was clearly not human, Harry couldn't help be feel-

**"Calm yourself Harry James Potter, I mean no harm."** His voice was like a deep musical melody that no one had heard, causing Harry to feel weak, more so than he did now.

"W-who are you?" He stuttered, knowing full well that he was helpless in his state. And as he watched the handsome man approach him, he saw the sinister look in his eyes and the deadly smirk that played on his red lips.

**"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry Potter. I am Death."**

"Death... W-why are you here? Have you come to take me?" Harry was scared, but also held a sort of hope. Just the thought of joining those he had lost was enough for him.

**"No."** Harry's mood dropped considerably when he heard this. **"I am here to tell you a few things and give you an offering."** Harry stared the man for a moment, very aware that the man was moving towards him but he didn't have the strength to move. Tell him a few things?

What could Death possibly tell Harry when he had done the impossible?

What offering?

Harry stopped his inner struggles when he felt himself encased in the arms of the man. Harry stiffened as an act of defense. He had always been weary of being touched, having lived with the Dursley's had caused him to feel self-cautious. But right now, he couldn't have felt more calm and relaxed in his life. He felt warm and a feeling of something heavy had been lifted from his shoulders.

It was warm.

It was peaceful.

It felt like home.

**"Harry, dear little Harry... You have lived a life that no wizard, no human, should ever have to endure. I have watched you since Tom Riddle aimed **_**Avada Kadavra**_** at you. As you grew, you became to be a human that had a lot of potential. I saw strength in you that I had not seen in anyone else. And as time went on and the loss' you suffered and the strengths you gained... I finally knew..."**

Harry didn't like where this conversation was going. It sounded as if-

**"You are now the Master of Death, Harry Potter. You are now in possession of my Hallows. They have chosen you, and with that, you have a few gifts."**

It seemed Fate was treating Harry Potter's life as nothing but a play thing and wanted to mess around with it so that it could end in the most eventful way.

He hated his life more than anything right now.

"Why me? I didn't want any of this." Harry gritted breathlessly, already feeling the fatigue wash over him from the battle that ended no more than an hour ago. He could feel the man smile, obviously aware of how weak Harry was feeling at the moment. But never did he feel the man known as Death pull away or loosen his embrace.

**"My Hallows, as people do not know, are very much alive. They seek a master, a user with power that no one else has. They wish to have a master that is not consumed with greed, but has great power. But as they seek for one to come and claim them, they wait until their Chosen has come forth, and even though their Chosen may not accept them, the Hallows will continue to cling to their Chosen master."**

"So... they were waiting for me?"

**"Yes. As I have waited for you, my Hallows have been wishing for you to use them."** Death smiled with a peaceful serenity thst Harry didn't know Death was capable of. This would have shocked Harry, had he not felt the fatigue and tire of it all. He simply couldn't move at all, not even if he could. Death was holding him so gently that Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt such comfort.

"What is to happen to me now?" Harry wanted to see the end. He wished for the end to come so that he may be at peace. Death seemed to notice the hope in his eyes, but returned it with a seeping sadness, but firm expression.

**"I cannot let you go Harry. As my master, it is my duty... my promise, to protect you from dying. From the moment the Hallows found you, it was the beginning of your new life." **

"W-what new life?" His mind was reeling. This was all too much for him, too much to think, too many questions and too many answers he wanted told. Death simply shushed him quietly, he cooed and murmured sweet reassurances.

**"Calm yourself my dear Master, all is well. After everything that has happened here, you have lost everything. There is nothing here for you, Master. Your friends have passed on to join your family. The Wizarding World is safe and can deal with the affairs that are to come. **

**Master, leave this world. Start anew and with it, you will gain the life you deserve."** Harry scoffed at the empty words that spilled from those pale lips.

"Knowing my luck, danger will always find me..." Harry drew a shallowed breath, the energy draining away from him. Death merely held on to him, and before Harry could finally fall into the peaceful darkness, he heard the one thing that ever Harry himself, had to agree with.

**"Ah, but my dear little Harry... With danger, comes adeventures that no one would dare turn away..."** Death gaze intently at the boy's limp form. He knew of the events that would unfold in Harry's new life. But, though Death may have wanted to, he could reveal them to his Master. So, Death would merely have to watch over his master, protect him and guide him into the life that would lead to Harry Potter's happiness.

**"Harry Potter; Master of Death, most powerful and only wizard that will exist. Yes, this new life should definitely be most interesting."**

* * *

**What do you think of Death? Too passionate? Too soft? I would like to hear from you!**

**Please review!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	2. New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

**Wow, I want to shout out a HUGE thank you to all those that have reviewed and that think it's a good story! Thank you sooo much! I love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- New Beginning**

Harry couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. It was one of those afternoons where everything was going right and now, he could finally calm himself and not have a worry in the world; for now. But as he thought back to the day when he entered this new world, it was times like these that Harry missed the people back home. All his memories that held of his previous life, both good and bad had been kept with him. Harry could live with the nightmares, since he could easily cast away the away with a Sleepless potion. But there was the occasional emotional stress, causing a little choas with his control on his magic.

Harry sighed, thinking of the first day that he had woken up in the new world in which he now lived in. His conversation with Death was something he would never forget, no matter what he did. Harry came to realise that Death was, though he would never reveal this to anyone, more 'human' than it was possible.

Harry hummed that followed by an empty chuckle. _'Death... is definitely something else.'_ And with that thought, his green eyes glazed over. His mind was drawn into a memory, and really, Harry still couldn't believe that it was only two years ago.

* * *

_When he woke, he hadn't expected anything like this. Harry looked around and found himself onna large bed, in a room with barely any light. It was a shock for him, __especially when he didn't know where he was. He began to panick, and on instinct, began to feel around for his glasses and wand. Though he was thankful when he found his glasses on a bedside table, but tensed when he could not find his wand with them. He felt a sense of abandonment course through him, but was soon wincing in pain as he felt a burning ache in his chest. Looking down, Harry pushed the covers from his body, only for his eyes to widen in shock and recognition. His trembling hand lifted to his chest, pressing his finger to the marked skin and began to slowly trace the black symbol that had been branded into his skin. _

_A circle within a triangle and a solid line splitting the shapes in half. _

_The Mark of the Deathly Hallows._

_Harry froze as he stared at the mark. What did this mark mean? _

_Where was his wand? _

_What happened?_

_'Wait... Where am I?' Harry looked around himself and immediately felt another the sudden wave of something. It hit him hard, but was not harsh. It was warm, yet cool at the same time. The feeling of being complete and at ease. Harry felt like he was his self again; completely. Harry was thoroughly confused. 'What's happening to me?' _

_**"You should really calm yourself, otherwise you will get facial stress marks, or so Muggles say."**__ Harry jumped, startled by the sudden deep alluring voice that seemed to engulf Harry's senses. He felt warm long arms wrap around his waist, pulling him into an enclosed embrace. Harry's senses were on high as he felt the cool breath of Death against his neck, his heart beating wildly. _

_"Death, where am I?" Harry seethed, but was only met with silence and a pale hand placed over his chest, one finger tracing the mark gently. Harry could felt the possessive nature rising from the man that held him. _

_**"As I already told you before, you had nothing in the-"**_

_"I asked where I was, not what happened!" Harry snarled, struggling with little effort against the arms that held him protectively. Death merely held him closer and rested his head on Harry shoulder. _

_**"Harry, calm down. You need to know a few important details for you to live in this world. This is going to be the life you've always wanted, Master."**__ Death felt the boy relax slightly, though remained tense for the fact of always being cautious of a situation. It made Death smile inwardly at the thought of Harry being relaxed and loved for who he is, not what he was and is. _

_"What do mean? I have lost everything... First my parents, then my godfather and uncle... and now my friends." Harry's voice cracked, a wretched sob slipping from his control. He had lost everything he loved, and all that he had. 'Luna...' Her beautiful face and personality would always remain with him in memory. She was like his little sister and would always be there for her, as she was there for him, never turning her back on him in times of distress._

_**"The pain you must feel, will never be compared. It is true that though your loved ones have passed on, they all had one wish that was the same."**_

_"What's that?" Harry knew that some of his friends still resented him for what happened in the past years at Hogwarts. His fifth year being one of the worst, for he had lost so much in just twelve months. So it was understandable for him to be confused at what Death was telling him._

_**"For you to live a life of love and happiness like no other. When I gathered the souls that were to depart, I heard their final departing whispers. Each one of your friends wanted you to experience the life of a normal person, despite all that you had been through. Your friend Luna in particular, wanted you to shed your final tear of the past... so that your smiles may be brighter than ever in the future."**_

_'Luna...' Harry was still, silent and blank. His desires had not changed since he was eleven. Not even after when he looked into the Mirror od Erised. He was just a mere boy that wanted nothing more than the love and comfort of a family. To live and go through life's beautiful cycle, and for it to all end with someone there beside, holding his hand and saying, 'You did it...'. Even to the very end, his friends knew what he desired most, only for it to be taken away from him._

_What had Harry Potter done for him to receive such a hard and unforgiving life?_

_**'Harry,"**__ Death spoke to break his train of thought, already knowing what would happen had he continued on with his inner turmoil. __**"Life is but a great adventure, as is Death. I admit, some had seeked the thrilling path of what lay in Death, only for them to find themselves with nothing but the despairing relisation that it was not what they had expected. But know this Harry, if you continue on thinking that life is not worth the pain and hardships-"**_

_"It isn't," Harry spat, his eyes glaring at the wall on the other side of the room. _

_**"No Harry, sometimes it is not."**__ Death admitted with a sigh. __**"But that is how humans think."**_

_"Well, at least I have something in common with every other person!" Harry shouted, and felt the feel of his magic lash out, causing something the shatter and crash to the floor. Harry froze, looking around and got a good focus on his surroundings. A spacious luxurious room filled with elegant and high class furniture. The curtains were drawn, blocking the light from outside. "W-where am I?"_

_**"This is going to be that start of your new life Harry. Though I would ordinarily make you start your new life from the very beginning, as a newborn infant, I felt that it would not have been right of me to erase the memories of your past."**__ Harry felt Death smirk into his neck, before his breath hitched when he felt the man place his lips at the base of his neck. Death pulled Harry's lean frame closer to his, and soon there was no distance between them. Death could feel Harry's heart beating loudly, but didn't say anything. He felt Harry relax into him hesistantly, and felt his senses calm down instantly. _

_"So what now?" Harry sighed, admitting that there was nothing that could be done. Harry would have to live with what he has, as he did for many years before._

_**"Well for a start, you are the only one in this world that is able to use magic. But it is not the restricted magic that forces you to use a 'focus point' as it were, such as a wand."**__ Harry turned his head to look into Death's gleaming eyes, confused. Death chuckled, __**"Harry, you have the ability to use Wandless Magic. You don't need a wand."**__ Harry's eyes showed Death enough to understand that Harry was again in a position that made him different from everyone else. But it was not in Death's control to build and form Harry's new life, though he may have wanted to. _

_"So... even in this world, I'm still different." Death sighed as he tightened his grip around Harry. He knew that he could not do much to confort Harry, but the least he could do was to stay with the boy while he thought about everything. And Harry didn't seem to reject him, so he stayed by him._

_**"Harry, it does not matter that you are different. I will tell you this, you are not the only human with a deep secret of his own. There are many more, that I can assure you."**__ Harry scoffed inwardly. So what if there were other people with dark secrets. Yes, Harry was quite aware, for it was the most obvious truth. But..._

_There was no one like __him__._

_And he was alone because of that._

_**"You will never be alone Master, that much I promise you."**__ Harry shook his head, not believing a word the being said. _

_"Don't make promises that nobody can keep. My life has been filled with lies, loss and so much more."_

_**"And you have a chance to start anew. You have a chance in front of you to finally be able to live a life that will go your way. No destiny; No prophecies; Nothing but the cycle of life progressing, and this time... it will go the way you wish."**__ But there was one silent thought that remained with Death, who decided it best to not voice out._

_Harry didn't respond, he didn't need to. It was obvious that Harry couldn't and wouldn't believe such a thing._

_No._

_He was a Potter._

_There was no such thing as things going his way._

_Being a Potter drew all sorts of troubles and dangers like no other. _

_It wasn't fair._

_Harry clenched his jaw, holding back a deep growl that threatened to be released from inside of him. The thought of living another life that spoke of Destiny._

_Fate._

_'For the Greater Good'._

_Oh how he hated those words..._

_"What's the point..?"_

_Death turned his head to stare at the side of his master's face. He could see the deep shattering level of despair. And Death knew that if he didn't say something to appease the tortured soul that he held close to him, it would end in nothing but complete chaos._

_**"You and I are going to go somewhere."**__ Death watched, completely amused by the reaction on his master's face. Harry blinked at him when their eyes met. Death would have laughed, had the situation not been more serious than it was. _

_"What?"_

_**"You and I are going to go somewhere, together. I believe it is an activity that humans do when they are with each other. Particularly female and male couples."**__ Death quirked a brow in thought, before he smirked. __**"Ah yes, I believe that humans call it... a date."**_

_Harry sat there in silence for a moment, not sure what to do or if he correctly understood what the man was saying. Did this man, a form of Death, just ask __him__, Harry Potter-_

_On._

_A._

_Date..._

_**"That's right Harry, though there is a problem with your train of thought. I didn't ask you; we are going to do it, without arguement."**__ Harry stared, gaping at the dark, smirking man that held him tightly. _

_It was official. _

_Fate just __loved__ screwing with Harry Potter's life._

* * *

**Please bear with me. I know it's not what people might have expected, but I got A LOT of reviewers that loved how I displayed Death. So, I've added a little something with Harry and Death. In this case, I am making it so Death is trying to make Harry see that he can start a new beginning and never have to worry about anything from his former life. Though, I'm sure you're all aware that it won't last for long. Bad luck follows Harry, like a moth being drawn to a flame.**

**Please review! I want to hear your thoughts on this. And tell me what you think about Harry going on a DATE with DEATH! Remember, this is still in a Flashback! So it will progress.**

**Oh! Who should Harry meet in this new world first?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


	3. A Date With Death

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters aside from the OC's (if there are any).**

**I AM SOOO SORRY! I know it has been so long, but I got so caught up in my other stories and had so many other ideas for crossovers that this story has to be taken a step down... But I thank you all for reviewing and loving the story! You're all so awesome!**

**There is A LOT of people that say Death and Harry should be together. I don't know, what do you think?**

**Anyway, let it begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- A Date With Death**

_He still couldn't believe it. His mind just seemed to stop working properly as he was in daze, wondering how in the hell did he get himself in to this? Though Harry would admit that yes, he was the __**Master of Death**__. It just seemed that his mind couldn't wrap around the events that have happened in the past day or so. _

_He swore to Merlin that Fate had some sort of grudge against him, for her to be so cruel and evil that he had to endure the worst of everything, and still end up being where he was now, completely and utterly alone. And if Fate were to come and pay him a visit, Harry would have no trouble in giving her a piece of his mind, and possibly throw a few powerful hexes and dark curses. Yes, he would make sure she got what's coming to her, should she think of showing up and meeting him. _

_However, for the time being, Harry would have to think of what to do with Death. It appeared that Death had something in mind with this whole let's-go-out-on-a-date-together charade. And Harry had to have some answers to some unspoken questions that Harry was going to get answers to._

_So, he went in to the bathroom and had a cold shower, his thoughts still flowing in various directions that he must sort out. He felt like he was losing his sanity with just the thought of starting a new life. Really, why did it have to be him? Harry sighed heavily and stepped out of the shower to dry, and found some elegant and fresh clothes lying on the chair by the door. And after some hesistation, he slipped them on and looked in the mirror. He blinked, before confusion turned to shock._

_"What-?"_

_Black hair fell like silk, nearly covering his eyes and ended at his shoulders in uneven layers. His eyes peered through his hair to look into reflecting emerald eyes that seemed to give a luminous glow, reminding him of the _Avada Kedavra_. He blinked, how could he see so clearly when he wasn't wearing his glasses? He had a lean masculine body and he grew, nearly being six feet tall. His features were more defined. He was handsome and looked like a noble. _

_Why did he look so... different?_

_**"Did you think that by coming to a new world, you would not be altered in some way?"**__ Harry flinched when he felt the familiar slender hand carress his shoulder. _

_"I thought that maybe, I would be rid of this..." Harry pointed to the scar that made him the Boy Who Lived, and the Saviour of the Wizarding World._

_He hated it._

_There was nothing more to the scar other than the meaning of his mother's sacrifice and the accidental seventh Horcrux of Voldemort. And for the rest of Harry's schooling, he was told of being the Chosen One and how he was the only one to kill Voldemort because it was foretold by a Prophecy. Not to mention the person who told the prophecy was __**never**__ to be relied on. Harry scoffed at how messed up his life had been._

_**"Harry, let us be off,"**__ Death whispered to him before gracefully gliding out of the bathroom, leaving Harry to stare blankly at his new appearance._

* * *

_For the past three hours, Harry had been dragged through New York City by Death. If it wasn't the people that were gaping at both Harry and Death like they were some sort of new stripper production, it was the fact that Harry could see everything like he had never seen it before._

_The city was covered in a dark haze. It was similar to that of a person smoking a cigarette and exhaling the disgusting smoke that stained the clear air. Harry could see and practically feel the smoke as he passed by people that were oblivius to it all. Harry felt the smoke pass by him and almost wretched when it began to cling to his arms. If it weren't for Death who was holding closely to his side, Harry would find a dark alley and never turn back to this stained and corrupted city. But why was he seeing all this smoke? _

_Why was he here if all this world was nothing but as a chaotic as his other world?_

_**"Because in this world, you have a chance to make a difference that would be by your choice."**_

_Harry whirled his head around to see Death looking at him knowingly, his changed blue eyes swirling as they pierced through Harry. All that he could do was gaze into the changing eyes, not knowing how to reply, so only nodded. Death seemed to know what he meant by his affirmation, and continued to say, __**"In this world, it is humans that corrupt their own world. Some live to survive, while others live in luxury. And yes, the acts that humans commit while they live are vile and tragic, however, it is life all the same."**_

_"And they don't know the mistakes they are making?" Harry had to ask, though he knew the answer. It was a complete shame and heartbreaking to see this new world he was in be darkened with hate and tainted by the actions people make everyday._

_**"Mistakes are made every single moment, Harry. But that is how humans are. They make mistakes all the time, some more severe than others. However, with a little guidance, this world can become clear and be restored to its former radiance."**_

_"Is that why you brought me here? To fix the mistakes of people that I don't know?!" Harry was outraged with feeling the familar feeling of being forced to do something that he didn't want to. His life had been nothing more than one big play for the whole world to see. And it disgusted him with the way he was manipulated, all because of a stupid, damned prophecy._

_**"Do not assume such a thing, master. No, I do not intend for you to fix this world, for it cannot be saved. The world will die, and nothing will change that. The fate of this world was already determined by Life, Time and myself. And when the time comes for me to 'collect', I will end this world and its prolonged suffering."**_

_Harry was beginning to see that Death was not happy with the words he spoke, but did not speak out. It wasn't his place and knew when to hold his tongue in a situation like this. Now that he was in a world that was unfamilar to him, he had to think about things far more carefully._

_"So, where are we going?" Harry was curious as to where Death was taking him. He saw the fainted smile of Death beginning to spread, before he was pulled into a public cafe. _

_Harry looked around to find that this place wasn't as smokey or hazy as it was outside or in the other stores. It was quite clear adn was filled with a calm and happy atmosphere. And by the way he saw many of the customers were smiling and laughing, Harry could get use to coming here more often. The aura of the store was soothing and sensational, allowing Harry to breathe a sigh of relief and peace. He felt Death relax slightly by the way the arm around Harry's shoulders had loosened its grip._

_**"This is one of the places that had remained untouched by the harsh cruelty of violence." **__Harry was surprised by the tone Death had used. It was softer, but only if you focused on him completely, otherwise anyone would disregarded it._

_"What happened to this world for it to become so..."_

_**"Rotten?"**__ Death suggested, and Harry nodded in agreement. __**"Human politics... War... Corruption... There are many things that will lead this world to its end. This world has been run by a government of greed and order. The very soil of the world became nothing but a playground for the humans. Each year the Earth slowly becomes empty and uncaring. She doesn't even bother clensing her forests or help save her children anymore.**_

_**Each year, this world slowly becomes more insane. This world's fate is sealed, along with the humans that live on it."**_

_Harry closed his eyes, already feeling the aura of the world slowly fading away. It saddened Harry that such a beautiful world would one day stop living because of the race she inhabited. Harry knew that he couldn't change the world, unlike he did for his own world back home. No, it wasn't that he couldn't._

_He wouldn't._

_From the moment he opened his eyes to this new world, Harry had made a silent vow that he would not get involved in anything that would make him appear to be seen by anyone or become a target. He wasn't a hero anymore, and will never be one ever again. For becoming a hero had brought him too much heartache and tragedy. _

_No, he refused to be a Saviour again. _

_**"You seem lost in your thoughts, dear master." **__Harry looked up to find himself sitting at a table, facing Death who seemed somewhat amused. Harry would have flushed in embarrassment had he not known who he was talking to. But it still didn't stop the slight heat in his pale cheeks._

_"Sorry, was busy trying to assess my thoughts."_

_**"So I see,"**__ Death smirked, __**"Tell me Harry, what is it about this world that is different from your home?"**_

_Harry blinked at the sudden question, but replied, "I would have to say the aura's that I keep feeling around me. Uh, the Magic around me is being very clingy and always very close to me."_

_**"Correct, on those points. The reason you are able to sense the aura's of this world is because it is one of the gifts bestowed upon you by the Hallows. Sensing is an ability that not most wizards and witches are able to do. Though here, in this world, you are able to use it freely."**_

_"Why is that?"_

_**"Because, you are Magic's only child. In this universe, there is no Wizarding World... No Hogwarts..."**_

_Harry froze, not knowing how to think or what to say to that piece of information. No Hogwarts... it only meant that Harry had no place to call 'home'. There was no other person who could understand him. He was alone, with no one to talk to about the pains and wonders he had experienced at Hogwarts._

_**"Do not think that you are alone in this world, master. Though you may have the gift of Magic, there are others that are different in their own ways."**__ That was going to be hard for Harry to believe, seeing as he was more unique than anyone else he knew, and probably would ever know. _

_"Where exactly am I suppose to begin, when everything I have ever known is lost? What am I suppose to do?" Why was that everytime Fate wanted something to play, it was always Harry that took the full force of it all?_

_It wasn't fair on him._

_He just wanted to be himself._

_He just wanted to be Harry._

_Just Harry._

_**"You will have to stand tall, keep your mind clear and keep moving forward. Your life may not have started out with a happy beginning, but that does not mean you cannot shape yourself and become someone you wish to be."**_

_Those simple words were all that Harry needed to fall apart and cry in the arms of Death. He was held tightly and felt so safe._

_He felt loved._

_**"What is it you wish to do now, Harry?"**_

_What was it that he wanted to do now? He didn't know where to begin and couldn't bring himself to say that he wanted to die. Because he knew deep down that his family and friends wouldn't want that._

_"I guess the only thing that I can do... is look forward and make my own path..." Harry looked up to the handsome dark haired man and saw a small gentle smile on his lips. _

_**"Then foward, is where you shall go. But know this Harry, when one moves forward, they must walk carefully. For one never knows where their steps may land."**_

* * *

Harry smiled to himself as he recalled the rest of the day. Death had taken him to the finest resturant in the city and made sure that Harry was always close. It still confused him why Death would seem so... human around him. He reminded him of a few people that were mixed into one person. It was odd, but Harry didn't mind it at all. In fact, he found that Death was rather refreshing company and he didn't seem to care who heard or spoke to him. But when it came to Harry, he received the man's full attention and focus. It seemed to unnerve Harry at first, but disregarded it all in the end.

After all, Harry was Death's master.

But that didn't mean that Harry was still unnerved by the amount of attention he gained by Death. The very gaze of the 'man' seemed to strike through Harry with their intensity. But Harry ignored it all. It's been two years since he last saw Death, and Harry never felt more alive.

Harry didn't have a job, for reasons that were quite obvious. His magic reacted around anything that was electrical, and all stores he had come across had devices that would sure interfere with his powers. So, when Harry had went to the bank to open an account in case he was in need of one, it shocked him to find that he already possessed one. He stilled for a moment, before asking questions about his existing account and was answered with having a total of over two million dollars of inheritence money.

Harry would make sure that Death explained this to him when he got the chance to.

And it was from then on that Harry wouldn't have to worry about his financial problems.

_'Let's hope that no more surprises seep into this new life of mine."_

But Harry knew that sometimes, this hope he had wasn't going to work for him. He was Harry Potter after all.

* * *

**Don't kill me. I know it has been so long, but hey, here is a chapter! YAY!**

**Merry Christmas to all my reviewers and I will try to do another chapter before the New Year! **

**QUESTION: WHO SHOULD HARRY MEET FIRST? VOTE IN A REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Please review!**

**-lostfeather1;)**


End file.
